


Al Compás del Corazón

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Performer, Argentine Tango, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Losing your partner to an injury weeks before competition is nerve wracking, but it helps when your partner has a suitable replacement.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Al Compás del Corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Melting Pot Fanfiction Tropes & Fandoms and Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo.
> 
> T&F trope: Performer AU  
> HH bingo square B4: Regulus Black
> 
> Many thanks to herreoyalgoddess for helping me with the school and military portion of this. I also want to thank her and xxDustNight88 for reading this over for any errors. If there are, they are my own.
> 
> The title, Al Compás del Corazón, is Spanish for To the Beat of the Heart. It is actually the name of an Argentine Tango song by Miguel Caló. I thought it was appropriate for these two.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from the HP world. I also do not own the song, Al Compás del Corazón. I am not making any money off of this.
> 
> Lease enjoy this little snippet!

Not wanting to think about what was going on outside of this room, Hermione started walking through her routine. There were less than two weeks until the competition, and she had so much left to do. The least of which was to teach a new partner the whole dance she and Draco had been working on for months. Hermione could only hope that whoever Draco picked was good.

And was someone she could get up close and personal with.

Spinning in a circle, her eyes widened as she came to a scary realisation. What if whoever Draco picked couldn't do lifts well? She'd had to change a good portion of the dance.

A knock on the door alerted Hermione to a visitor.

"It looks like I'm about to find out, one way or another," she muttered to herself as she continued to walk through her routine. Raising her voice, she called out, "Come in."

Hermione heard the door open and close, but then nothing more. Frowning, Hermione stopped and turned to see who was there.

Black hair, grey eyes, and a disarming smile met her. "Hello, Hermione."

She stared in shock, not believing that her childhood partner was standing on the other side of the studio. "Regulus?"

His smile grew. "In the flesh."

"But…" she trailed off as she tried to find the words she wanted. Finding them, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he replied as he set his bag on the floor and slowly walked towards her, "I heard you were in need of a partner since Draco broke his leg."

Hermione looked confused. "Draco asked you? Why didn't he say anything to me? He just said it was a surprise."

"I've only just returned home from my last deployment, and I told him I wanted to surprise you." Regulus stopped walking when he was right in front of her.

She reached for him, but just before her fingers could touch him, she yanked her hand back. Looking at him with watery eyes, she whispered, "Is this real? Are you really back?"

Regulus pulled Hermione into his arms. "Yes, love, I'm back."

His chest muffled her next question. "For good?"

"Yes."

Regulus hugged her tighter as her shoulders began to shake. The two of them had been thick as thieves when they were younger and first learning to dance competitively together. Their partnership continued all through their schooling until they sat their A Levels. It was after the courses were over that Regulus broke the news that he joined the military and would be leaving soon.

That had been nearly eight years ago.

"Sh," he whispered into the top of her curly hair. "I'm not going anywhere now. I'm home for good."

They stood there quietly as Regulus let Hermione get it all out. It had hurt to leave her all those years ago, but he felt a sense of duty to do what his older brother couldn't due to his severe asthma.

Pulling back, she observed, "You cut your hair."

"I'm surprised you recognised me with the short hair," Regulus teased.

"I would recognise you anywhere, Regulus Black," Hermione told him. "But I do miss your longer hair though."

He winked at her. "Well, now that I'm back for good, I can grow it out for you."

Tilting her head to the side, she looked at him again. "I could get used to this too, but it's your hair."

"True, it is my hair, but I can always cut it again if you really do end up liking it shorter." He shrugged.

Hermione stepped from his arms. Wiping under her eyes, she asked, "Are you ready to learn the winning Argentine Tango routine?"

Regulus' grin turned wicked. "I'm always ready to tango with you, love."

Laughing, Hermione pulled him over to the table in the corner of the room. Sitting down, she pulled out her notebook. Regulus joined her, and they got to work.

She knew this was going to test her feelings for him because as soon as she saw Regulus again, all of those feelings she pushed aside when he left, came flooding back to the surface.

Little did she know, he was thinking the same thing.


End file.
